Nya!
by kasumi misuto
Summary: Sebenarnya Minnie tidak mau dipanggil Mbah, emang sini udah kakek-kakek ya!/ mau tidak mau Minnie harus berkorban demi kebahagiaan si empunya/ ‘Sebenarnya enggak bisa. Tapi ya mau gimana lagi? Eh, jatah manusia mau enggak?’/ Pairing :Yunjae plus Kitty!Min and another will comes up!


Nya!

Sebenarnya Minnie tidak mau dipanggil Mbah, emang sini udah kakek-kakek ya?!/ mau tidak mau Minnie harus berkorban demi kebahagiaan si empunya/ 'Sebenarnya enggak bisa. Tapi ya mau gimana lagi? Eh, jatah manusia mau enggak?'/ Pairing :Yunjae plus Kitty!Min and another will comes up!

Chapter 1

Semuanya berawal dari ruang warna coklat dan agak luas itu. Dia tahu kalau dia harus segera keluar dan kabur daripada kedinginan di dalam ruang yang sepertinya lunak itu. Dia melihat-lihat sekeliling. Tidak ada apa-apa di sekelilingnya. Namun ketika melihat ke atas….

Jejeran makhluk dengan tinggi yang berbeda-beda berlalu lalang dan sesekali bertatapan mata dengannya. Ada yang rambutnya panjang, pendek, botak. Ada yang wangi, entah hanya wangi kalem ataukah wangi yang bikin mabuk. Selain itu ada pula yang memiliki suara yang melengking ataupun baritone.

Yah,

Dia harus keluar dari sini…

Meskipun menunggu anak-anak kecil yang mengasih secuil sosis tadi sangat menggoda, namun dirinya tidak ingin kedinginan disini. Apalagi banyak sekali air yang menetes dari atas sejak tadi. Dan dia yakin kalau ruangan ini basah.

Oke…

Pertama melompat…

Kedua bergeliat tidak jelas dengan cakar mungil yang tidak sengaja menancap di bagian atas 'ruangan'.

Dan usahanya menjadi sia-sia ketika tangan kanannya tidak bisa lepas…

Tahu gini dia lebih baik diem saja daripada terjebak dengan posisi berdiri dengan tangan kanan yang menggelantung di pojok.

Hingga sebuah tangan yang melingkar di tubuhnya mengangkat dirinya. Rasanya hangat, apalagi ketika dia bisa merasakan kain baju orang yang membawanya. Entah mau dibawa kemana dia tapi rasa hangat yang tidak terkira membuatnya diam dengan mata yang tinggal segaris.

Hingga sebuah tangan menjentik telinga kanannya.

Sontak dia terbangun. Emangnya telinganya ini apaan dijentik-jentik dari tadi?! Dan yang menjentik malah senangnya bukan main.

Dengan cepat dia melihat sekeliling dan menggunakan telinganya sebagai sebuah sensor arah. Namun yang ada dirinya malah diangkat tinggi-tinggi oleh seseorang yang begitu berbinar-binar.

Kira-kira jatuh dari ketinggian segini dia bakalan ke surga enggak ya?

Dan benar saja!

Ketika dia diangkat tinggi-tinggi, tiba-tiba saja dia terjatuh akibat orang yang mengangkatnya dibuat kaget oleh suara pintu yang terbuka. Oh, yang membuka pintu adalah orang yang membawanya sampai kesini.

"YA, jangan lempar-lempar anak kucing sembarangan,Hyung!"

"Oh… uwaaa!!!"

Untung saja dia sudah dibekali oleh insting yang cukup baik agar bisa mendarat dengan mulus di lantai marmer yang kelihatannya baru dipel. Lihat kanan, lihat kiri dan akhirnya lihat dari atas.

"Ne, Junsu…"

"Hm?"

"Kucing ini kok enggak ngomong ya? Jangan-jangan…"

"Jae-hyung, jangan terlalu mendramatisir. Dia masih kedinginan."

"O-oh… gitu… yaudah deh… sini kupeluk..Minnie sayang…"

Dan dia baru sadar kalau orang yang memeluknya begitu wangi.

Dulu dipanggil Minnie, sekarang kok….

"Mbah Minnie…. Aku pergi dulu ya… jaga rumah sama jangan ngubek-ubek altarnya Junsu ya…" ucap si pemilik yang katanya mau pergi kuliah. Sedangkan yang dipanggil Mbah hanya diem duduk bak juragan di depan TV. Emangnya ada apa dengan altarnya Junsu? Kemaren si Minnie Cuma tidak sengaja menyenggol dupa yang terletak di sebelah foto Junsu akibat sibuk mengejar cicak yang terlihat begitu menjengkelkan.

Lagian…

'Wah… Jae-hyung udah pergi. Sayang ya… kita Cuma berdua disini… ya kan… Minnie-ah?'

Beruntung ada orang yang sadar kalau dia belum mbah-mbah seperti yang diucapkan oleh si orang tadi. Minnie hanya bisa melihat ke atas dan menemukan bayangan yang sibuk duduk-duduk di dekat altarnya. Ekor ginger pun bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan bosan. Lalu dengan perlahan dia kembali ke posisi meatloaf (monorail mungkin?)-nya.

Dan memejamkan matanya sebentar… menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi…

'YA! Aku tahu kau bisa melihatku! Jangan tidur dulu kaya mbah-mbah dong!'

Aish!

Udah ke surga, balik lagi jadi si Grim reaper dan mangkal di rumah sang Hyung. Nih orang (maaf, roh) sehat apa enggak sih?

Minnie melihat ke atas dan menemukan sosok dengan wajah berbinar-binar. Manik sapphire-nya memandang dengan bosan dan tubuh dengan corak warna khas kucing ginger meliuk-liuk ketika dirinya berniat untuk beralih ke ruangan lain. Mencoba untuk kabur dari dewa kematian yang cerewet itu.

Dan yang ditinggal benar-benar tidak rela hingga melayang mengikutinya. Jujur, Minnie lebih sering melihat sesuatu yang terbang dan membuat pemiliknya saat ini bergidik ngeri. Coba saja kalau si pemilik melihat si adik yang melayang-layang tidak jelas seperti saat ini…

'Hey, tunggu dulu napa sih! Aku Cuma mau bilang kalau sesuai dengan umurmu, kamu itu memang kakek-kakek. Dan…'

Minnie merasa kedamaiannya terganggu. Sebuah lompatan tinggi dan berniat menerjang pun dia arahkan ke arah sosok yang membuatnya tidak bisa menikmati masa-masa dimana dia tidak diuleg-uleg, disentil telinganya ataupun diremas akibat gemas.

"Nya!"

'Waduh! Buset!! Jangan serang aku!!!'

"Nya!"

Dan tiba-tiba saja dia sudah berada di udara. Oh, si empunya udah pulang dan langsung memeluk tubuhnya, membawanya ke ranjang dan berguling-guling. Muka Minnie menjadi tidak bisa terdefinisikan. Dia pun mencoba menenangkan si empunya dengan menyerukkan hidungnya di leher si empunya.

Wangi

"Kau tahu,mbah Minnie?"

Minnie mah mana tahu apa yang diomongin sama si empunya. Yang jelas si empunya lagi mewek dan butuh yang namanya bola bulu warna ginger dengan motif khas kucing tabby buat curhat sama peluk-pelukan. Sosok tak kasat mata yang awalnya terbang-terbang tidak jelas malah berdecak ria ketika melihat kucing yang dia selamatkan waktu masih kecil hilang ditelang selimut dan pelukan sang Hyung. Yang ada hanyalah ekor panjang warna belang-belang orange yang bergerak meliuk-liuk ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Mengetahui kalau si Minnie saja sudah cukup untuk menjaga sang Hyung, si Grim reaper pun bergegas menuju ke tugasnya yang sebelumnya dia lupakan. Lagipula dia barusan dapat panggilan. Disentilnya telinga kiri si kucing tabby dan ketika si kucing itu berniat menyerangnya, dia pun segera kabur.

Cup

"Kau tahu, Minnie?"

Yang diajak bicara hanya diam dan sibuk dengan surai warna brumette si empunya. Berkali-kali hidungnya gatal gara-gara terkena surai yang agak panjang itu.

"Dia selingkuh Minnie!!!"

Ya mana Minnie tahu… =

"Bisa kau rasakan ketika kucing tercantik yang katanya suka sama kamu akhirnya meninggalkanmu akibat suka ama kucing lain?!"

Minnie mah udah di neutralize dari kecil. Jadi yang namanya rebutan kucing cewek itu sudah di luar konteks. Lagian begini-begini Minnie juga jadi rajanya kucing daerah sana (say thanks ama sikap Minnie yang memang galak dari sononya).

Aduh, nih rambut ganggu amat sih!

Minnie menjauhkan beberapa surai yang sempat termakan olehnya akibat mau mengeong tapi ketutupan si rambut. Lagipula Minnie agak tidak suka dengan baunya yang penuh dengan bau kimia yang aneh-aneh.

Oh.

Minnie rindu sama yang namanya Catnip akhir-akhir ini…

Tak apalah…

Pohon palem hias yang tingginya sepinggang orang dewasa di pojokan sana sudah cukup jadi benda pelampiasan Minnie kalau dia sedang galau.

'Haalllllooowwwww…. Minnie-ah!!'

Nah, si duckbutt itu dateng lagi. Udah selesai yang tugasnya? Kok balik lagi? Dan apa-apaan dengan muka mupeng begitu?!

'Andaikan aku masih hidup… aku bisa bantu Jae-hyung…'

Bantu apaan?

'Kamu enggak tahu? Dia itu barusan patah hati. Sakit hati… broken heart…' ujar si Grim reaper yang ngakunya Junsu itu. Minnie menoleh ke arah si empunya dan beralih untuk 'memakan' beberapa helai surai rambutnya. Merasa agak tertarik, si empunya mengelus-ules leher Minnie. Minnie yang merasa nyaman akhirnya berbaring dan Jaejoong dengan senang hati bermain dengan Minnie semalaman.

'Nah, itulah kenapa aku suka kamu, Mbah Minnie! Muahahahaha!'

Mbah Minnie… =

"Makasih ya, Minnie sayang! Hmmm!! Come to Papa!!"

Minnie lebih suka kalau si empunya itu dipanggil Umma saja. Selain cantik, pinter masak, Minnie merasa kalau dirinya dimanjakan oleh si empunya. Namun meskipun dimanja, Minnie masih ingat insting liarnya jadi seringkali Minnie 'minggat' dan balik lagi setelah 3 hari berselang.

Hidup begini memang susah-susah gampang. Apalagi kalau si empunya lagi sedih. Minnie tidak bisa kemana-mana dan lebih memilih untuk 'merawat si Umma'.

Hingga sebuah kabar tidak mengenakkan pun menyeruak yang mengharuskan Minnie untuk memilih jalan yang sulit.

'Ya begitulah, Minnie…. Maaf ya, tapi tenang aja kok. Minnie meninggal karena udah Mbah-mbah.'

Minnie tidak tahu harus berkata apa kalau begini jadinya. Maunya kesal tapi kok agak gimana.. gitu..

'Yang jelas,Minnie-ah, kurasa besok lusa adalah waktunya…'

Katanya di dunia manusia si kucing punya 9 nyawa…. =

'Mianhae ne… Minnie-ah…'

Katanya sayang ama hyung-nya… kalo gini mah Minnie tidak mau menambah beban si empunya. Udah patah hati belum bisa move on, ditinggal pula ama kucing kesayangannya…

'Ya mau gimana lagi… sebenarnya aku juga enggak tega…'

Situ kan si Grim reaper, tukar nyawa ato gimana kek?

'Excellent , bentar ya! Kucek dulu. Siapa tahu reinkarnasimu bisa balik ke Jae-Hyung!'

Dan sosok itu pun menghilang dan kembali lagi dengan muka yang murung. Minnie menekan-nekan telapak tangannya di celana yang dipakai Junsu. Junsu pun menoleh dan mengusap-usap kepala Minnie.

'Sebenarnya enggak bisa. Tapi ya mau gimana lagi? Eh, jatah manusia mau enggak?'

Minnie merasa kalau chaos bakalan muncul kali ini….

Tbc

Oke, ini basisnya Yunjae. Kasumi terinspirasi dari anime 'Kanojo to Kanojo no Neko'. Kasumi makek judul 'Nya' soalnya dalam bahasa Jepang 'Nya' itu artinya 'meong' XD. Untuk awal-awalnya Cuma perkenalan doang tapi selanjutnya…. Ya gitu deh.

Any critic or just a review?

See you…


End file.
